


Proms Night

by Jonn_Wolfe



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: The Proms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonn_Wolfe/pseuds/Jonn_Wolfe
Summary: As the Proms introduce the 13th Doctor, they're interrupted by people left behind in another universe.





	Proms Night

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything.  
> If you're familiar with the Doctor Who Proms at all, this might be familiar to you. There was the Graske that got loose in the audience one time, and a full out invasion of Doctor Who villains in another.
> 
> This is what I hope happens when Jodie Whittaker takes the stage.  
> The Host for the event is Emma Watson, who has a bit part in this, from the side.  
> This isn't the entire thing, so I left it on a funny.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**The Proms: Wales** _

The crowd cheered when the Thirteenth Doctor stepped out onto the stage. Smiling, she waved at them, which only riled them up more. Wolf Whistles from the back caused her to laugh, before she posed back and forth, swishing her long coat. The symphony finished the new Doctor Who Theme, which got and even louder cheering.

Holding her hands up, the Doctor was all smiles. “Thank you for that _marvellous_ welcome! -”

The sound of the TARDIS Cloister Bell ringing with a heavy gong pulled everything up short, as the lights flickered. The centre big screen over the stage that was showing the Doctor for those in the back of the theatre popped static in a repetitious stutter. A screeching warbling went through the PA as well.

The Doctor, noting this, pulled her sonic screwdriver from one of her coat pockets, _after accidentally pulling out a yo-yo first_.

The popping became longer bursts, with more static, and a girls voice could be heard … sort of.

“Oh … rubbish … stabilize … flow ...” the voice fades into more static.

The Doctor thumbed the controls on her sonic, then aimed it at the screen with a loud whine.

“Is someone the- …” the voice said before fading out again.

The Doctor adjusted the screwdriver some more, before hitting the screen again with a higher pitched whine.

“Someone's helping!” the girl herself almost appeared on the screen. Her silhouette turned to the left. “DAD! I'M GETTING THROUGH! If you can hear me, I'm using a vortex manipulator to synchronize the temporal matrix between us.”

“Ah!” The Doctor said as she thumbed the control on her screwdriver once more. This time a warbling noise came from her sonic, and the screen cleared up, revealing a rather excited girl, who looked rather familiar. The coral in the background was _also_ rather familiar.

In the audience, another girl's voice shouted, “Hay! I don't remember doing that!” The rest of the audience turned or stood to see Emma Watson, the announcer host for the evening, looking confused, sitting next to her brother, who was giving her a dubious look. “My hair isn't that short any more, either. Or that spiky,” she muttered.

“Wibbly Wobbly,” the Doctor could be heard over the PA. “So, who are you, dear?”

A brilliant smile came from the girl, as she fist pumped the air with both hands. “Hah! I Am A Genius!” She turned to her left again. “DAD! I GOT THROUGH! MUM! Hi there! Is the Doctor about?” she asked as she looked back at the screen.

Amused, the Doctor nodded. “Speaking. Again, who _are_ you, dear?”

“Oh my!” she said with surprise. “Mum and Dad told me that you could change, but I had no idea! I'm your niece, Donna Tyler! Hello!”

There was some wild cheering from the back sections at her introduction.

Just then, David Tennant's look alike poked his head in from the left, looking at her. The entire crowd cheered at his appearance. “You got through? What'd you do? _How'd_ you get through? _Where_ did you get through?”

Her response was a deadpan stare at him, pointing at the screen.

Turning his head, the other Doctor's eyes popped wide. “Well Hello!” He grinned at the crowd cheering. “Oh for the love of, it's the Proms again,” he muttered, sounding a lot like Donna Noble. That got some laughter. “Is the Doctor about?”

Chuckling, the Doctor held up her microphone. “Right here, Doctor.”

“No Way! Get Out! Oh! My! God!” The crowd was laughing riotously at the extremely wide eyed and gobsmacked expression on the other Doctor's face.

“Why are you so surprised? Donna asked him. “You and Mum told me that could happen.”

A female figure walked behind them. “Told you what could happen?” she asked, before bending down, revealing Rose Tyler. The crowd roared, cheering.

“ _The Doctor's a giiiirrrl!_ ” the other Doctor said in a rather unmanly high pitch, Pointing animatedly at the screen.

Laughter from the crowd drew Rose's attention. “Blimey, that's a lot of people,” she said with wide eyes. “Hello!” she waved with her fingers.

The crowd roared and cheered again, startling her. She smiled wide, waving again. Then she noticed the Doctor on the stage, and gave her a warm smile. “Hello Doctor.”

“Hello, Rose Tyler,” the Doctor smiled back at her. “I suppose you're _Misterr_ Tyler, then?”

Nodding his head rapidly, the other Doctor was all smiles. “Dr. John Tyler at your service, Doctor!” The crowd clapped and cheered again.

Rose's smile turned wry. “Missed me _that much_ , did you?”

“Well, of _course_ I missed you,” the Doctor protested. “What are you on about?”

Giggling, Rose pointed at her. “Blonde Hair... bit of a figure... And you sound just like when I first met you.”

The Doctor pinked a bit. “Don't know what you're talking about,” she denied, shaking her head.

“You sound like you're from the North!” Rose said, trying to stop her giggling.

The Doctor's head reared back, and her left hand went to a now cocked hip.. “ _Lot's_ of planets have a North!” she protested.

“That's exactly what I'm talking 'bout!” Rose said over the laughter of the crowd.

A boy poked his head in between the other Doctor and Donna. “What's going on?”

“Your sister got through to the other universe,” the other Doctor told him. “Meet your Uncle! Doctor, this is Jack. Your nephew.”

Looking at the screen, the boy blinked a bit at the Doctor waving at him. “Hello there, young man!” she called out.

“Dad,” Jack said, looking up at his father. “I don't know if you've noticed this, but … that's a woman.”

Donna immediately smacked the back of Jack's head, while the crowd laughed. “Mum and Dad told us the Doctor could change his face when he died! Honestly!”

“ _Yeaaah_!” Jack said, sounding like his father when he whinged. “But _they_ didn't change as much as _he_ did!”

“Don't hit your brother,” Rose scolded her, sounding like she said that a lot.

“Wait! Hang on!” the Doctor interrupted them. “What do you _mean_ I changed more than they did? They _can't_ regenerate!”

“Uhm,” the other Doctor rubbed the back of his head. “Not to contradict you, but yes. We can.”

“But you look the same!” the Doctor protested.

Rose leaned in. “Really? You _sure_ about that? Don't see _some_ changes, Doctor?” The other Doctor rested his head on his fist on the other side of the console, looking highly amused.

The Doctor's hands wend akimbo as she looked back and forth, before bringing the microphone back to her lips. “Sorry, must be the transmission. He's still a handsome devil, and you're as beautiful as you ever were, Rose.” There was a beat of a pause. “For a human, that is.”

Smirking, Rose ran a finger over her right eyebrow, then pulled a lock of hair a bit. “Natural blonde now, Doctor.” She ran her tongue over her teeth. “And a bit newer teeth.”

The Doctor's mouth closed with a snap, as her arms dropped to her sides, causing a pop of noise when the microphone hit her long coat. She was wide eyed and uncomprehending.

“And,” she continued, pointing over to the other Doctor. “he got a bit more freckly, and now has ginger highlights.”

The Doctor's mouth dropped wide open as the other Doctor leaned closer, ruffling his hair at the camera.

The Doctor whipped the microphone back to her lips. “Oh, you _**Bahstard**_ ** **!”****

That cracked everyone up except the Doctor, who looked over her shoulder at the audience. “It's Not Funny! Shut It!”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Cast  
> Emma Watson: Herself as the Host  
> The Doctor: Jodie Whittaker  
> John Tyler: David Tennant  
> Rose Tyler: Billie Piper  
> Donna Tyler: Emma Watson  
> Jack Tyler: Nathan Mack


End file.
